Scary Scary, oh Contrary
by Akira Yama
Summary: Eiji is suffering from the past that haunts him and the pain that is joining it. When the dark seems to follow Eiji, will Fuji have the courage to tell his crush his feelings or allow Eiji to suffer. Properly rated M. FujiXEiji. OneShot


**The Devil's back... no wait that's not right. The Essance of Sadness is here and... no-close, but no cigar. Oh, AkiraYama here and here's another of my many stories that I hope will touch your sadness and rip the emotions out of ya!**

**Here it is and this is sorta a one-shot... well it is, but there's a lot of other stuff going on so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the god of all Yaoi fanfics, Prince of Yaoi- er, I mean Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Eiji looked down the dark street as the only street lamp still on flickered. He swallowed, cursing himself for running an errand in the dead of night. He shuttered at the thought of what could happen and hurried down the street, which grew darker as he went farther away from his only source of light.

Suddenly, pitch-blackness shrouded him. He looked behind his shoulder and saw the lamp had gone out. He shuttered as his fear of the dark kicked in. He hurried along, keeping his feet low to the ground, hoping not the trip and fall.

Footsteps…

… close behind him…

Footsteps were behind Eiji, growing closer in sound as their owner went faster. Eiji swallowed. _Am I being stalked? _He thought. Eiji began to run, panicking. "Hey, cutey! Slow down." The voice was deep and calling to him. Eiji swallowed… _how can _anyone _see me in this darkness?_

Eiji felt a pain surge through his foot, and, after falling, his hands and knees as well. He sat on his butt, releasing strain off his knees. He shook as he felt uncomfortably warm blood trickle out of his knees and hands. "Oh no, did you hurt yourself?" The voice from earlier asked, in mock worry, right above him.

Eiji was frightened to begin with, but a wave of terror whirled with dread splashed through him. He felt forceful hands shove him onto the road and he could feel as someone sat on his lower body. "Stop…" his voice pleaded noiselessly as the voice's owner began stripping Eiji's body of his clothes.

Tears flooded out of his eyes as he tried to fight the man off of him, but found himself unsuccessful. The darkness made it difficult to see his hand in front of his face, let alone a man raping him.

Eiji screamed, shattering the silence. The man slammed his fist into his face, silencing him. He thrusted inside of Eiji, making him scream again… the intrusion enough to do so, but the pain….

"Ooh, you're a virgin, I like that." The man's voice snickered.

Eiji continued to scream, but no matter how many times he tried no one seem to hear him or care that it might be important.

Eiji screamed one final time… "STOP…!"

* * *

Eiji shot out of bed, breathing deeply... the pains from his nightmare still trying to subside. He looked at his alarm and saw it was almost four in the morning.

He grabbed his teddy bear and hugged onto him, shaking slightly. That night last year still haunted him. He had nightmares such as that countless times. He had been raped while getting something for his mom.

Eiji sighed, trying to calm down. _Calm down, it won't happen again... everything will be fine. _He thought, trying to sooth his racing heart. When he had returned home that night he went straight to his room and cleaned himself up... not telling anyone of anything.

He sighed again and laid back down, but couldn't fall asleep. He had become afraid of the dark and refused to shut his lights off. He never left the house after dark unless someone was with him and he continued to hide it the best he could.

_Oh well, I would have had to have gotten up anyways... best to have gotten up now... I guess._

* * *

The next day, after school during tennis, Coach Ryuzaki was telling them of the practice regiments scheduled for that day. "Okay, and to do all this we'll probably be out after dark..." she continued on, but Eiji froze.

_A-after dark,_ he thought, eyes wide, instantly succumbing to his fear. _Oh, shit!_

"Eiji? Are you okay?" Fuji asked, noticing his friends sudden change in behavior.

Eiji jumped, smiling. "Nya, course, Fujiko, why wouldn't I be, nya?"

"Sah, just wondering, you've been really... paranoid lately." Fuji stated as the coach matched them up for innersquad matches.

Again all Eiji did was smile.

"Hey, Eiji? After Practice can I ask you something?" Fuji asked as the crowd of players began to desperce to their assigned locations.

Eiji's heart skipped a beat. "Sure, nya!" He said, sounding almost anxious. _Maybe he'll ask me out? _He thought, hopefully. _Nah, prob'ly just wants to ask me about something for school._

* * *

Darkness had fallen early. Plus a lot of the court lights needed the bulbs exchanged so walking to the club house scared Eiji and he jumped at every little moving shadow. He was so relieved when he was in the light of the clubhouse.

After changing and all the regulars left, Fuji walked over to Eiji. "Um, Eiji, this is kind of a personal question, but," he paused, taking a deep breath. "Last year, you showed up to school with a huge bruise on your face and for a long time you'd barely speak. I wanted to ask... could you tell me why that was?"

Eiji's eyes widened and he looked away. He became shaken as the memory pains seem to surge throughout his body. He swallowed, closing his eyes as they began to burn. "I-I really don't want to talk about it." He replied, whispering.

Fuji looked at the scared red head. He smiled slightly, his eyes opened. "That's alright. It's just... I had been worried and not knowing what had caused it... scared me. I care a lot about you, Eiji." Eiji looked up at the genius. "You're my best friend."

_Damn it, _he thought bitterly. _Wait, it sounded like that last statement was a coverup... could that mean-._

The lights cut off and darkness surrounded them. Eiji froze, tears burning in his eyes again. A scream got caught in his throat... one that he couldn't hold back, but tried. The voice of the man who'd raped him rang in his head. Tears fell out of his eyes and he opened his mouth, letting out a terrified scream.

"Eiji!" Fuji grabbed his shoulders, making him jump back and land on the ground, backing away from him.

"No, no, get away... stop, please, s-stop." Eiji cried as he rolled up tightly wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face in his arms, against the wall. Tears wouldn't stop falling out of his eyes and he began to shake.

Fuji, only being able to see from the lights coming from the school of late night workers outside the window, saw Eiji shaking violently.

"E-Eiji..." Fuji knelt down beside the frightened teen. He leaned in closer and tenatiously raised his hand, hesitantly placing it on Eiji's shoulder. Eiji looked up and saw beautiful blue eyes almost gleaming back at him. "Eiji, nothing's going to hurt you. I promise."

Eiji searched Fuji's eyes, trying to trust what he was saying. "Fuji, I-I'm scared. I d-don't like the dark." He whispered. Fuji smiled gently and placed his arms around Eiji, bringing him in close for an embrace. Eiji allowed himself to be held by the beautiful brunette.

"It's okay, I'm here. Nothing's going to get you... I won't let it."

* * *

Eiji finally allowed Fuji to walk him home down the dark streets. Fuji had his arms around the red head, holding him tightly, protectively.

Eiji had his head on Fuji's shoulder. Footsteps echoed in his ear... his heart was racing because he couldn't decide whether it was just his and Fuji's or another person's as well. The street lamps were lit, making him calm down a little. They reached his house and he found that no one was home.

"D-do you want to come in?" Eiji asked as he unlocked the door. Fuji smiled, nodding.

Eiji lead the way in and they went into the livingroom. Both sitting on the couch in silence.

Thunder crashed outside and they heard rain. It was storming. "Um, Fuji can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me another question if you'd like." Fuji said smirking. Eiji smiled and laughed a little.

"W-why did you do all that? You know, comforting me back at school." Eiji asked quietly.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Eiji nodded. He sighed a little disappointed.

A flash of lightning came through the windows and the lights went out. Eiji jumped and grabbed Fuji around his waist, burying his face in his side. Fuji smiled a little, enjoying the constant body contact. He placed his arms around Eiji, bending over him protectively. "Don't be afraid it's alright. I'm here."

"I'm scared." Eiji confessed as the familiar pain surged through him again.

"I know, but don't worry, as long as your with me, nothing can hurt you ever again."

"Fuji..."

Silence between them as the storm continued outside. Fuji lifted Eiji, placing him in his lap, making it easier to hold him. Eiji placed his head on Fuji's shoulder, finding himself tired.

"Um, Fuji do you still want to know why I was like that last year?" Eiji asked quietly.

"Only if you're willing to tell." Fuji whispered, stroking the back of Eiji's hair gently.

"Well... you see... one night I was running an errand for my mom and she'd asked me to do it earlier, but I forgot so I did it kinda late. It was dark when I got out of the store and for some reason all the lights were out on the street and well... I thought I was being followed so I started running and it turns out someone was following me because he told me to slow down. So I kept running, but I tripped and the man that's been following me... he... he... raped me..." Ejii told his story, shaking as he did. Frightened by his memory.

Fuji continued to stroke the back of Eiji's head. "Have you told anyone else?"

Eiji shook his head. "I was too afraid to. I was scared of what could've happened if I told someone." Eiji confessed.

"Well, I'm guessing the bruise was because you screamed?" Fuji asked, inside trying to figure out why no one else knew.

"I screamed and he hit me yes, but no matter how many times I screamed no one would help me."

Fuji nodded, taking in what Eiji had told him, worried sick about what long term effects the incident had done to him.

"That's also why you're afraid of the dark?"

Eiji nodded.

"Oh, you're alright now though, right?" Fuji asked, concerned. "You're not hurting now or anything right?"

Eiji nodded.

"Eiji?"

Eiji looked up into two beautiful blue eyes. They were full of concern and comfort... Eiji loved those eyes. "I promise to _never _let that happen again. I promise, no matter what, I'll protect you." Fuji's voice had no faulter in it and Eiji knew he could trust the words that came out of the genus' mouth.

Eiji nodded.

Lost in Fuji's eyes.

Slowly he leaned closer, unable to stop himself. Eiji swallowed an gently pressed his lips to Fuji's, surprising the brunette. Fuji recovered, placing Eiji's face in his hands and pushing his tongue through the redheads lips.

Seconds passed

Momonts passed

Until finally Eiji pulled away, looking at Fuji, waiting for his reaction. What he got he wasn't expecting.

"I love you, Eiji." Fuji whispered, hugging Eiji close to him. Eiji could hear Fuji's heart beat, telling him how unsure he was about what he'd said. How fearful he was of rejection.

"I love you, too, Fuji."

* * *

**Nya! cute lil' one shot! Sweet yet satisfyingly... evil!**

**Now I would like to summit an apology... to those of you who are fellow Eiji fans.**

**I'm sorry he's the one who suffered the terrible events, but I don't know when I think EijiXFuji fanfic I think**

**Uke- Eiji**

**Seme- Fuji**

**So again, sorry, but the uke usually has to be the one to go through that stuff... at least that's how it usually is and that's how my gay friends have it.**

**Any ways this is the end and soon my other works of art will slowly be deteriorating for school is about to begin and that means study study study. As laid back as I used to be... that's going to change for high school is arriving and I cannot slack off this year...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Akira-chan.**


End file.
